


【ABO光芝诺】《他的Omega》

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光芝诺 - Freeform, 盖喵提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《他的Omega》Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯Key：ABO原设AU。伊修加德重建中发生的故事。分级：NC-17警告：副cp盖乌斯Alpha x 埃斯蒂尼安Omega有提及。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	【ABO光芝诺】《他的Omega》

《他的Omega》  
Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯  
Key：ABO原设AU。伊修加德重建中发生的故事。  
分级：NC-17  
警告：副cp盖乌斯Alpha x 埃斯蒂尼安Omega有提及。

芝诺斯的发情期一向凶猛，而光之战士肩负着拯救艾欧泽亚的重任，绝对不能放任自己的omega破坏来之不易的和平——再一次。  
带着芝诺斯来伊修加德这个决定，光之战士自己也知道多少有点危险性。但芝诺斯自始至终都是充满危险性的，不管在哪都差不太多。他在加雷马帝国的时候已经给艾欧泽亚造成足够多的问题，如果不是被他标记，芝诺斯绝对是艾欧泽亚首屈一指的军事犯。  
艾欧泽亚的大英雄毫不怀疑这一点，倘若他放弃芝诺斯，那他亲手拯救的艾欧泽亚也能被芝诺斯亲手毁灭——那太对不起他曾经吃苦耐劳所做的一切了，他是绝不会做出这种选择的。  
更何况，他是主动选择了芝诺斯，而不是被迫；这么说出来有点变态，但光之战士愿意摈弃羞耻来承认，和芝诺斯相处之后这种血腥暴力还色情的生活，他其实有乐趣。  
芝诺斯的恶名在艾欧泽亚的算有些名头，被光之战士标记之后又有了别的名声，但伊修加德人大多连他的画像都没怎么见过，除了能从天眼上看出来他加雷安人的身份之外。  
光之战士绝不能放弃参与每一次伊修加德重建的机会，虽然参与第一次重建之后他回到加雷马行宫累得仿佛和芝诺斯大战了五天五夜。  
芝诺斯对此的不满肉眼可见，这个omega很显然不允许他唯一的挚友把更多的精力花费于这种看起来毫无意义的事件上；在光之战士还倒在床铺上呼呼大睡的时候他已经等不耐烦了，后果就是光之战士凭借自己的求生本能在芝诺斯的刀切到他的皮肤之前值得翻身从床上滚了出去，否则他会跟那张因为失去床柱而倒塌的四柱床一样倒塌，只不过他是失去了脚掌——也可以说是小半条腿。  
他回到房间的时候芝诺斯正坐在床边，前任加雷马皇太子一手撑着侧脸，半合着眼睛，金发因为他的姿势而聚拢在一边。这种情景相当少见，光之战士不由得想到了加雷马行宫中他不得不听报告的样子，尽管他这种不耐烦的模样使他的军团手下各个战战兢兢，他却只觉得无聊。  
但与此同时他也早已经嗅到了屋子里的信息素。是那种放了鲜奶油和樱桃的酥皮甜点的气味，光之战士一联想到就感觉自己只吃了一点炖菜的胃里开始咕咕做响。  
“你出去了？”  
光之战士后知后觉地意识到芝诺斯的独自行动。别误会，他并不觉得芝诺斯有什么见不得人，或者说其实和芝诺斯有一腿这件事还挺值得夸耀的，但……  
“我的朋友，别告诉我你在担心我被这些蛮族找麻烦。”  
不不，我更担心你找他们的麻烦。  
光之战士暗自腹诽着，对于自己依旧被芝诺斯称为“朋友”这一点已经没有纠正的欲望。  
通常情况下同性友人绝不会握着对方的阴茎消磨欲望，就算是再铁的兄弟也不会，比如艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，更何况他和芝诺斯还是已经结成标记的Alpha和Omega关系。  
而且也不会有人轻易地插入朋友的生殖腔……啧。  
光之战士无端地联想到了桃色画面，不得不抬手假装擦了擦额上的热汗，他或许应该洗个澡，在天穹街的工作让他根本感觉不到伊修加德的寒冷，而且他已经和众多工匠一样投入热火朝天的劳动中了，至少不应该在下午的休息时间里想这些有的没的……  
他当着芝诺斯的面开始神游天外，回过神来发现芝诺斯似笑非笑地望着自己。  
“你在想什么？”前任皇太子倒没有什么不悦的神情，或者说他反而心情还不错的模样。艾欧泽亚的大英雄摸不着头脑，只听见皇太子慢慢又补上了一句，“你的信息素漏出来了。你想到什么了？”  
“咳……”光之战士假装正经地咳嗽了一声，意图掩盖自己脑海里挥之不去的、芝诺斯的裸体、他的呻吟、他屁股里的收缩或者他生殖腔里朝他喷水的感觉，但不幸的是他不仅没能收回思绪，大脑甚至还自发地把那些模糊的细节补足了。  
太不妙了，这岂止无法掩盖，他自己都清楚地感觉到信息素骤然朝外暴烈了一瞬间，更不用提芝诺斯，那是他已经标记了的Omega，对他的信息素的变化何等敏锐。  
芝诺斯得意地发出一阵低笑，发自内心地被取悦了。没有什么比这更具催化效果，他唯一的朋友无法掩盖对他的欲望和需求，芝诺斯几乎是立刻就半硬了。  
忘忧骑士亭的炉火烧得很暖和，因此他穿的很薄，下半身的突起明显得很，而Omega的信息素也因此而分泌溢出，指向性明确地灌进了光之战士的鼻子里。  
光之战士立刻就心猿意马了起来。  
他对重建伊修加德其实并没有太大的执念，或者说第一次重建已经将他消磨殆尽了，陷入养老心态的一流工匠光之战士这次来伊修加德只是为了略表心意，以及为了艾默里克提供的一些彩头，比如埃斯蒂尼安的画……咳，比如已被驯化的、可爱的白化黑羊坐骑。  
他只花了几秒钟的时间做定夺，便毫无心理负担地决定翘掉下午的工作——他和芝诺斯之间一旦发展到床笫上就注定不会轻易收场了，而工作和享乐相比光之战士当然愿意选择享乐。  
没错，和芝诺斯做爱绝对是一种享乐。

芝诺斯和他相互之间都很容易陷入诱导发情的情景。或许是信息素的适配程度太高了，一旦某一方有过高的信息素分泌，另一方也容易陷入同调发情里；艾欧泽亚的大英雄当然不允许芝诺斯在被自己标记之后继续之前发情期的流血事件，造成无辜伤亡，更何况同调发情对他来说也乐在其中。  
光之战士扪心自问，他们在加雷马行宫中的行径实在称得上荒淫无度，芝诺斯的卧室、演武室、浴池、图书馆、有一次他们甚至在午后的走廊，芝诺斯的信息素和他本人一样暴力，一旦扩散就会昭然示意它主人的存在，多次之后加雷马皇宫里的仆人们大多见怪不怪，只有加雷马和艾欧泽亚的暗巷里开始流传光之战士一夜八次的都市传说。  
他们先在伊修加德的木板床上翻来覆去地接吻，身体一次次的交叠滚动，直把木板床压得不堪重负地惨叫。光之战士在理智彻底停工之前摁住了芝诺斯几次三番想要把他掀下去的动作，在加雷马皇宫里可能弄坏一张床不是问题，但光之战士还不打算在伊修加德造成损失。  
想摁住芝诺斯不是就一件容易的事，光之战士刻意放出了一点信息。  
芝诺斯猝不及防被他摁住了脖颈后的腺体，溢出了一声喘息，他的手指正插在自己的屁股里没什么技术含量地搅动那圈软肉，英雄正在脱掉自己身上的衣服——工匠的特殊服装，非常昂贵；他看到了芝诺斯的动作，说不好对方到底是为了开拓还是消遣，但Omega玩弄自己的屁股这种场景无疑对Alpha有致命的吸引力。  
穴口被他自己搅开之后泛出色情的艳红，那个小洞挤在两片结实白皙的臀肉中间，除了用于性交之外做不出别的联想。艾欧泽亚的英雄早已勃起了，Alpha的阴茎肿胀得厉害，索性就着芝诺斯微微撑开肠道的手指把性器硬操了进去。  
“哼……”芝诺斯发出一声喟叹，蛮族的英雄契合地将他填满了，他那根还塞在里面的手指就显得很多余。腔道被撑得有点过度，本能地咬着里面的东西痉挛，像是在讨饶。  
光之战士为此闷声低笑，性器却气势汹汹地更往内腔里顶，抽动间怒张肉实的头部刮擦着软肉，几乎刮下肠道里的一层黏液。  
“自己的手指怎么样？”他隔着几缕凉滑的头发咬上芝诺斯圆润的耳垂厮磨，加雷马皇太子散放着香甜的气味腺近在咫尺，他垂着眼，视线却落在那块微热的肉块上。  
光之战士人前正经，人后也正经，只有在床上会暴露出恶劣低俗的一面；他回报芝诺斯的坦诚，或许正是芝诺斯使他的低劣更变本加厉和无可救药。  
回应他的是芝诺斯勉强屈起的手指，金发的Omega在自己的腔道里磨蹭了几下Alpha的阴茎，随后手指慢慢抽出来，最后玩弄一般掂了掂Alpha根部沉重的囊袋。  
大英雄被他火上浇油的行径惹出了一头青筋，他闭上嘴不再多言，掰开芝诺斯肌肉紧实的屁股便打桩似的往里操他，没几下就把生涩的肠肉肏软了，Alpha海潮味的信息素扩散开来，Omega便顺理成章地做出回应，层叠的软肉开始被肏的淌水。  
芝诺斯低着头，额头抵在英雄的额头，他咬牙却带着笑，从胸口到下腹一片肌肉连绵紧绷收缩，极具美感。  
Omega摄入了许多信息素便失去了抵抗的念头，但这种柔弱在芝诺斯身上却看不出来；起初刚建立标记的时候光之战士甚至于睡梦中惊醒，无端地联想芝诺斯是否会在他毫无防备时咬开他的喉咙——显然是不可能的，用鸡巴想想都知道芝诺斯喜欢他更鲜活的反抗。  
蛮族的英雄和芝诺斯在做爱中用额头较劲，除去裸露的肉体和黏连在一起的胯下，这个场面相当可笑且幼稚，换做是演武室里某次搏命也不突兀。但蛮族的英雄从芝诺斯的蓝色眼睛里看到了因情事而泛出的水色，只注视他的眼睛居然会产生温柔的错觉。  
他们的动作因此突兀地停顿了几秒钟，紧接着光之战士伸手将Omega摁倒在枕头上，定格的画面随着暴烈的Alpha信息素而陡然变动起来，芝诺斯自幼习武，又兼有Omega特性的柔韧，英雄自腿根粗暴地捞起他，然后将它贴着芝诺斯的小腹折叠回去。  
臀肉间的肉口因为这个姿势被迫暴露了出来，性器抽插间翻出的肠肉微微红肿，在肛口形成一圈稍鼓起的模样，像是一只嵌在屁股里的套子。  
芝诺斯不以为意地半躺着，腾出一条手臂反手支撑在床头，免得自己被肏得撞到墙壁。他仰着头，金发在枕上铺洒开来，壁炉里的火苗从他的下颚到乳头再到腿间勃起晃动的阴茎，为他镀上了一层橘色的光。  
忘忧骑士亭的炉火烧得不算太热，两个人赤身裸体却已经大汗淋漓。  
芝诺斯一头金发被杂乱地粘在背脊、脖颈和两个人的胸口，他不加克制，被Alpha肏得连声呻吟，低吟间还有那么几缕会被他吃进嘴里。蛮族的英雄这时候便俯下身，凑过去和他一起含着头发接吻，吻末再将那撮头发从芝诺斯的齿间衔出来。  
蛮族的英雄舔着嘴唇，直起身才发现芝诺斯已经射了，精液溅在他自己的小腹。加雷马皇太子一声不吭地注视着他，笑意十足微妙，眼角泛着红，光之战士才意识到是自己喂了太多信息素导致的。  
芝诺斯高潮过一次，他慵懒地半倚靠在床头，胸口还在剧烈地起伏着，像一只捕猎过后的休息的猎豹，就差一根慢吞吞甩动的尾巴。  
“换个姿势？”  
蛮族的英雄却还没射，这种程度想要Alpha射出来大概还差一点。青年用着询问的语气，却已经毫不含糊地伸手搂住了芝诺斯的后背，将人拖到了自己的怀里。  
芝诺斯任由他动作，进而变成了岔开腿坐在他胯骨的姿势，他股间半合不拢的肉控往外滴着水，青年扒开他那两瓣丰腴的臀瓣，就着那些被他肏出来的肠液重新把阴茎顺畅地插进去却没再动弹，龟头蠢蠢欲动地顶着芝诺斯肠道深处的那条小缝。  
芝诺斯的生殖腔紧紧闭着，但并没有多抗拒，英雄扣着他的下巴和他纠缠地接吻，Alpha海潮气味的信息素随着唾液传递到了Omega的口腔里。芝诺斯含混地发出了介于闷哼和轻笑之间的喉音，感觉到对方的阴茎开始一下下顶弄他的腔口。  
那处肉口对光之战士并不抗拒，或者说实际上正在等待标记信息素的主人来访，英雄轻车熟路地对准那处凹陷肏弄，没几下便凿开了肉缝，整根埋进了Omega身体的最深处。  
光之战士肏进了芝诺斯的生殖腔，里面全是水，一股脑将光之战士的阴茎头部泡了进去，大英雄在精神上早就习惯芝诺斯的生殖腔过于热情这一点，但肉体上还是免不了因为这样刺激而爽得有点失控，他扣住芝诺斯的屁股朝里面又顶了两下，饱胀的囊袋因此拍击着芝诺斯的臀肉，使那一片皮肤呈出充血的水红色。  
加雷马皇太子身体有着最危险的力量，从他满身结实流线的肌肉可窥一二，同时也有着最丰沛的孕育能力，Alpha在本能上相信omega的这具肉身是一片沃土，只要他在愿意，一定能成为一具极佳的母体。  
Alpha生育的本能促使他更深重地顶在芝诺斯那生殖腔幼嫩的腔壁上，即便他们的每一次做爱其实都会做到进生殖腔的程度，但这还是孕育生命的地方，被当成索取性快感的部位实在过于激烈了。  
芝诺斯紧紧扣着他的肩膀，在他的耳边持续不断地低叫着，丝毫不介意自己身体内最神圣的器官被拿来做这种用途。  
他放荡到近乎无耻地抬起屁股又重重坐下去，压榨自己的身体，稚嫩的生殖腔无法承受双重快感的打击，很快就痉挛着朝外喷出一股股水液，抽送间被阴茎带出了身体，进而让整个房间都弥漫着浓重的信息素气味——芝诺斯的腰肌颤抖着，他一口死死地咬上了光之战士的肩膀。  
光之战士吃疼地“嘶”了一声，肩膀那里必定见了血，芝诺斯却得意地朝他发出了混杂闷哼的低笑。  
他已经完全插入了生殖腔，Alpha根部的囊袋击打在臀肉上，饱胀到极致的龟头则抵着生殖腔最柔嫩的内壁，内膜包裹着异物痉挛到几近窒息，不惜余力地压榨着阴茎的存在体积，却无法阻止Alpha射精前性器的膨胀。  
芝诺斯咬住蛮族的英雄不肯松口，蛮族的英雄就着这个姿势也侧头过去咬住了他的后颈，光之战士在疼痛和快感中心想这居然有一丝交颈缠绵的意味。他咬开芝诺斯的气味腺往里注入新鲜的信息素，成结同时射出的精液眨眼灌满了那个小巧的器官。  
在成结消退之前他们都必须维持着紧紧贴合的姿势，光之战士联想起冒险途中听说过有些Omega腰太细，肚皮太薄，Alpha的精液量足够射大他的小腹。  
可惜芝诺斯的腹肌完全遮盖了这个可能——他倒不是太惋惜这件事，但他在结消退后拔出性器时还是尝试了一下；隔着腹肌用力按了一下芝诺斯的下腹。  
“唔……”芝诺斯哑然地望向他，在被按的一瞬间搞清楚了蛮族的英雄究竟意图什么。  
他红肿的肉口翕张了一下，失禁似的往外喷出了小股刚射进去的精液。  
都市传说是一回事，亲手验证是另一回事，光之战士一面瞠目结舌，一面后知后觉地为自己的下流动作感到羞耻。  
“我的挚友，你又从那些蛮族那里学到了什么毫无意义的东西？”加雷马皇太子学着他的动作将手上放在自己的下腹，毫无疑问他能感觉到这种低俗举动的色情意味，但他没有任何拒绝的打算，甚至还想自己实践一番。  
学了毫无意义的、下流举动的蛮族英雄当机立断地阻止了他的动作。  
芝诺斯好整以暇地看向他，等待着他阻止的理由。  
而光之战士则坚定地抿紧了嘴唇，无声地拒绝了回答。他满脑子只有在第二次勃起之前穿上裤子的念头。

END


End file.
